The Last Dragonian:Allies and Enemies
by Shining Bahamut
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 and dragon fans. I hope you like this story. It has my OCs in it and the good news is:None of the Heroes/Heroines die. It may start off sad, however, do to the Prelude.
1. The Dragonian Prince

Note: The first four chapters in this story is Kai's background story

Note: The first four chapters in this story is Kai's background story.

Rated T

The Dragonian Prince

Long, long ago. Before humans even existed. There was a lone, beautiful planet. The planet's name, was Dragonia. But, this story is actually about a young Dragonian prince. His name is Kai-drago, but he prefers to be called Kai. Kai was a happy prince. But little does Kai know, that his happy days are about to change.

It all started on his 16th birthday.

Kai was playing in the flower field, when suddenly,

"(Kai's parents screaming)"

"Mom and Dad are in trouble! I just hope I'm not too late."

Kai rushed to his house, praying that he's not too late to save them. When Kai made it to the castle, he flew to his parent's bedroom window. He broke through the glass window and landed, Samus Aran style. (That means landing on the floor. Then looking like you're kneeling to a king.) He saw a dark figure grappling his parents' throats with both hands.

Figure: "You are just in time to see _our_ parents die, little brother!"

"That voice…Wi-vern?" asked Kai. (Wi-vern has blood-red scales, charcoal-black talons, claws, and horns, wings, and stomach, and a scar over his right eye. Also, his other eye are green and snake-like.) Kai heard a crack, then Wi-vern released them.

He turned around and said, "If you want revenge, then come to Leviathan Lake."

Then vanished through a portal he created out of thin air.

Kai got on his knees and said "Why…? Why did this have to happen!?" (End of Chapter 1)


	2. Dark vs Light Part 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark vs. Light Part 1

Kai carried his parents to the castle grounds to bury them. When Kai finished burring his parents, he said,

"I _will_ make him pay for this!"

After saying that he flew to Leviathan Lake. When he made it to the lake, he saw his older brother Wi-vern.

Wi-vern: "So. You decided to fight me after all."

Kai: "_Fight you? _No… I came to kill you!!"

Suddenly, dark energy surrounded Wi-vern.

"Little brother. You have _no_ idea at what you are up against!!"

And the fight began. Wi-vern charged at Kai so fast, Kai couldn't move out of the way. One strike after another. Could this be the end of Kai? (End of Chapter 2)

Sorry it was so short.


	3. Dark vs Light Part 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark vs. Light Part 2

Kai was pinned down by his older brother, Wi-vern.

Kai: "(Thinking) Is this really how it ends?"

Suddenly, a strong light engulfed him. Wi-vern was so shocked at what he was seeing, he jumped off Kai.

Wi-vern: "What is this!?"

Kai: "(Loud roar)"

"Aaaaaiiiiiiggggghhhh!!"

And with that, Wi-vern, Kai's evil brother, was reduced to ash. When Kai woke-up, he wondered what happened. Kai looked around.

"What…happened?. I know I was fighting Wi-vern here."

Kai said weary and confused. He explored the lake to only to find some-kind of portal. All of a sudden, he saw a strange light appear out of nowhere. (End of Chapter 3)


	4. Kai's Journey Begins

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Chapter 4

Kai's Journey Begins

Light: "Hello…Can you hear…me? My name is Faf-neer. I am on a world called Farienne. Kai enter the portal in front of you. You must look for me in some ruins."

Kai: "Wait! How do you know my name!?"

Faf-neer: "I'm afraid I can't answer that right now. The Universe is in danger!"

"In danger? But what can I do? I don't have the power to save a _universe_."

"Yes, you do."

After saying that, Faf-neer showed Kai what happened during the battle with Wi-vern.

Kai was shocked at he just saw. Wi-vern didn't run away. He was reduced to ash by a _tremendous _ball of energy Kai shot out of his mouth.

Faf-neer: "Do you now believe that you have the power to save the Universe?"

Kai: "Yeah. Just one problem…how can I possibly control it!?"

"Step through the portal and look for a man called Cloud Strife."

"There could be _millions_ of people who could be this guy!! How could I possibly find him!!"

"Try asking around town, or maybe a bar."

"Alright…I just hope I can find him."

With that, Faf-neer surrounded him in a ball of light.

Faf-neer: "Then let your journey begin."

After that, Faf-neer sent Kai through the portal. (End of Chapter 4…and the Prelude.)


	5. Kai's Arrival

Those of you who say my chapters are too short; You're right

Those of you who say my chapters are too short; You're right. However, I get stuck easily, so, I'm sorry. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

Chapter 5

Kai's Arrival

**Millions of years later…**

Man: "Hey, what is that light!? It's falling from the sky!"

Kid: "Cool!! Maybe it's a spaceship!!"

The crowd looked up at the sky. Then panic broke loose in the town.

Crowd: "It's going to hit us!!"

Inside the bar, (I don't remember the name.) a woman, (She wears: A black dress, gloves and boots.) hears screaming outside.

Woman: "What is going on out there!?"

She goes outside her bar to see what happening. By the time she opens the door, she sees a man with spiky, yellow hair. He's wearing a black jacket with two lion heads on each side of the front part of the jacket. He is carrying a big sword. His pants are also black.

Man: "Hmmm…this could mean trouble."

Woman: "Cloud! What is going on!?"

Cloud: "Tifa. Look up in the sky."

Tifa looked up and saw a ball of light falling from the sky.

Cloud: "Tifa. Calm everyone down and get them to safety."

(Loud crashing sound)

When the smoke cleared, Cloud, and everyone else, went to the crash site to see what fell from the sky.

Crowd: "(muttering)"

Tifa looked down into the crater and saw a golden dragon of some sort.

Cloud: "I'm going to check it out."

Tifa: "Okay, but be careful!"

When Cloud made to the bottom, he saw the golden dragon, out cold on the ground. He checked to see if it was still alive. Cloud gasped when he found out. It is, but barely. Cloud picked it up, (Cloud is very strong.) and leaped out of the crater to tell Tifa he needs medical attention, and fast! (End of Chapter 5)

I do believe I did a good job this time. Please send an idea for Chapter 6.


	6. Kai in Love

I'm going to save The Bowser Monster's idea for later since Sephiroth and Luna haven't appeared yet

I'm going to save The Bowser Monster's idea for later since Sephiroth and Luna haven't appeared yet. It's a great idea, too. T.B.M. thank you for the idea! I only own my OCs.

Chapter 6

Kai in Love

**Two days later…**

Tifa: "I think it's coming to."

Kai: (groaning) "Where…am I"

Tifa gasped in amazement. She didn't think dragons could talk.

Tifa: "You can talk!?"

Kai: "Yeah. Are you surprised? (thinking) Oh, brother. And I thought I was dense."

Tifa: "Uh…sorry. It's just…I thought all dragons did was growl and roar to talk. I didn't mean to sound offensive."

Kai: "I'm a Dragonian! Not a…wait. What exactly _are_ you, anyway."

Tifa couldn't tell whether to be angry, or confused after hearing what he said. So she asked,

"What is a "Dragonian?"

Kai was dumbstruck about what she just asked.

Kai: "A Dragonian is…well…a highly intelligent dragon. They can speak, walk on two legs _and_ use their ancestors ancient abilities."

Tifa: "Okay. And what abilities are those?"

Kai "Perhaps a demonstration is needed? Let's step outside."

Tifa: "Okay. Right after you heal a bit more."

Kai: "I don't have time for this "healing!" The Universe is in danger, for Pete's sake!!"

Tifa laughed at this.

"There haven't been any trouble since me and my friends beat Sephiroth and destroyed Deepground."

Kai was mad, now!

Kai: "That's it!! I'm out of here!! KO MEY SIAKO!!"

And with that, Kai vanished. Tifa was shocked.

Tifa: "Oh, boy. I didn't mean to make him mad."

Then, Tifa remembered it had cuts and bruises all over itself.

Tifa: "I need to find him before his wounds open-up, again!"

**Meanwhile, at Kai's location…**

Kai was exhausted for using the Teleport ability. Which, only happens when you're weakened.

Kai: "What…_is_…this…place, anyway? I need to…find someone…who will listen…to-"

Then he blacked-out. While he was out, a figure appeared and saw him, then picked him up and carried him off.

**1 hour before Kai woke-up…**

Kai: "Mom…Dad…(panting) NO!!"

**One hour later…**

Kai could hear people nearby, but could not tell what they were saying. When he opened his eyes, he saw the most _beautiful_ woman he has ever seen in his entire life. She had two multi-colored wings on her back. She wore a ruby-red skirt and a glimmering, white mini-shirt. She was carrying a spear. Her hair-color was as white as snow. She looked young, though. Like about 16 years. Her hair was long. It reached her shoulders, and covered one of her sapphire-blue eyes. When she flew over to Kai she said,

"Hello. My name is Luna. And you are?" in a soft, calming voice.


	7. Love and Surprises

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Chapter 7

Love and Surprises

Kai: "I'm…uh…Kai…(thinking) Wow. She's _beautiful!_"

Luna: "Are you alright? You were in a pretty bad condition…for a Dragonian."

Kai: "How'd you know I was a Dragonian?"

Luna: "We Moon Angels are well known for our knowledge. Including combat skills."

Kai: "Moon Angel!? You're a Moon Angel!? I've heard stories of them. They're supposed to the most beautiful species in the universe…but…they were whipped out by an evil ruler named Zecule."

Luna was really sad about what had happened to her people, _and_ her parents.

Luna: Yes…they were destroyed by Zecule…my people…and my…my…"

Luna was crying before she could finish. Kai got-up, and hugged her.

Kai: "The same thing happened to me."

Kai then hummed a sad, yet comforting song. Luna stopped crying. Then, when Kai finished, she kissed him. When she stopped, she said,

"Thank you, Kai."

Kai turned beat red. Then said,

"You're…ahem…you're welcome."

Suddenly, Tifa barged through the door.

Tifa: "There you…are? (clears throat) I'll come back some other time."

Tifa shut the door quietly. After that, Kai _and_ Luna blushed. Loud noises could be heard outside.

Kai and Luna in unison: "What is going on out there!?" (End of Chapter)

Sorry it was so short. Anyway, please send a review.


	8. Wivern Returns

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Chapter 8

Wi-vern Returns Part 1

Kai and Luna hurried outside to see what was going on. But, Luna was about to get the shock of her life.

Luna: It can not be…

Kai: Is that…

The two were surprised. The monster they saw in the middle of the town plaza had come to destroy the town _and_ the planet. All they see right now, is a _huge _tentacle. But what it was, was a _humungous _squid-like monster. Except, at the tip of each tentacle was forked. The worst part of the creature was in its mouth, which had eight more tentacles. Except, these had a needle-like spike at the end of each tentacle. It had ten eyes on the top of its head. Eight were small and two were big. It had four rows of teeth and the body was worm-like.

Luna: It is Zecule!!

Zecule roared when it saw Luna. Then lunged for her.

Kai: Luna!! Run!!

But, it was no use. Luna was too scared to even budge. Then, something stopped the beast cold.

Kai: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK OF NATURE!! Luna, are you okay?

Luna nodded in surprise.

Kai: Good! Now find a safe spot for cover! I'll take care of this thing! Besides, I felt like having calamari, anyway. (Calamari is cooked squid.)

Kai's claws glowed with the colors of the rainbow.

Kai: SHINING CUTTER!!

A crescent-shaped light was heading for Zecule"s head. A direct hit! The monster was split in two. Then roared in pain, its blood squirted everything within 20 feet. Some got on Kai and was steaming. Its blood is made of acid! But it will not hurt Kai since he's immune to toxins, (Acid, venom, etc.) and lava.

Kai: That was for the Moon Angels!!

Luna: Kai!! Your arm!!

Kai: It's just a scratch! I'm okay! GUH!!

Luna: Kai!!

Wi-vern: I finally found you, little brother.

Wi-vern snuck-up behind Kai and stabbed him in the stomach. Then yanked it out of him.

Then Kai blacked-out. (To be continued)


	9. Returning a Favor Part 1

This is an idea I got from The Bowser Monster

This is an idea I got from The Bowser Monster. He's a really good friend of mine from school. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 9

Returning a Favor Part 1

**Two hours later…**

Kai was in bed recovering from when Wi-vern stabbed him.

Luna: Come on, Kai. You just can't leave me here, alone.

**Meanwhile…**

Wi-vern: With Zecule's power, I can destroy a planet with my Chaos Flare!! But...I can't let anyone get in my way, creating my _own_ universe by destroying this one. Which means…

But, Wi-vern doesn't realize that Kai and Luna are not the only ones he needs to worry about. Then a man came by.

Man: So, you are Wi-vern. I have heard what you plan to do with the universe. I also plan to do the same. But, I will need your help taking care of some 'rats' in this city.

**Back at Luna's house…**

Luna was crying a lot. When suddenly, Wi-vern breaks down the door. Luna knows that he has come to kill Kai, once and for all. And he has help. A man wearing silver and black clothing, with long, white hair, and carrying a long sword, is right behind him.

Man: I am Sephiroth. But, I do not think I need to introduce myself to you…Luna.

Luna was scared now. But she would not budge from Kai's side.

Wi-vern: Well, well, well. Seems we have a brave one here.

Wi-vern charged towards Luna. But was stopped by a staff before he could even get near her. When Luna opened her eyes, she saw a man wearing red and black.

Man: Hey, you alright?

Luna: Yeah. Thank you.

Man: Time to take out the trash!

The man through Wi-vern outside and into the trashcan. Sephiroth was next.

Sephiroth: We will get you for this!

Then they both fled.

Man: My name is Ben.

Luna looked at Kai, again. Then, Ben walked up to Kai and took out his staff. Only this time…

Ben: Chaos Cure!!

A white light surrounded Kai and at the same time, it was healing him. Luna gasped in amazement at what she's seeing in front of her.

Kai: (groaning) What…happened…?

Luna: Kai!! You are alive!!

Ben: Kai, I need your help.

Kai looked at Ben with a confused look on his face while Luna was hugging Kai.

**Two hours of explaining…**

Kai: I see…so that's why you need my help.

Ben: Yes. And if I do it alone my chances of saving them are slim to none.

Kai thought about for ten seconds and said "Alright. I'll do it. Besides, I owe you for saving Luna."

Kai and Ben shook hands and left for Dark Death Ruins on Dragtionus, with Luna right behind them. (End of Part 1)

I hope I spelled Dragtionus right. Anyway, Dark Death Ruins was is owned by The Bowser Monster. The same is with Dragtionus or is Dragtionous how you spell it?


	10. Returning a Favor Part 2

Shining Bahamut: I'm back

Shining Bahamut: I'm back! And I have an idea for what happens!

Luna: Welcome back! Where were you?

Shining Bahamut: I was at the Sheldon Art Gallery on Friday and I was getting a reserved copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, and Explorers of Darkness on Sunday. I don't remember what happened on Saturday. Please, say it Luna.

Luna: Certainly! Shining Bahamut only owns his OCs.

Returning a Favor Part 2

When Kai, Luna and Ben made it to the Dark Death Ruins, they suddenly felt the ground shake.

Luna: W-What is going on?

The ground underneath them began to split and the three companions fell through.

Kai couldn't fly because the sand was weighing him down. Preventing him from even moving a single limb.

(All screaming)

When Ben woke-up, he saw his friends collapsed on the floor of sandy-ground. He hurried over to help them.

Ben: Chaos Cure!

When Kai and Luna woke-up, Kai said, "Umm…Ben? Where are we?"

"We're in the Lair of the Sand Dragon."

(I don't remember exactly what it's called. All I know is it starts with a 'K' and is _very_ territorial. Its name was made-up by The Bowser Monster.) The ground began to shake, again. Ben new what was coming.

Kai: Earthquake!?

Ben: We don't have earthquakes on Dragtionus unless something causes one!

Just then, a_ huge_ dragon leaped out of the sand! It was completely covered in sand and was _very_ angry!

Ben: The Sand Dragon!!

Sand Dragon: GET OUT OF MY LAIR!! (roaring loudly)

Suddenly! Luna walked towards the enormous dragon. Kai called out to her, but she acted like she didn't here him. Kai ran towards her. But Ben stopped him, then shook his head at Kai.

Ben: Hold on. There is something strange about this Sand Dragon, and I believe Luna knows what it is.

Kai stopped struggling free, then remembered; Although Luna can't cook, she was _very_ intelligent.

Sand Dragon: YOU DARE TO APPROACH ME?! ARE YOU NOT WORRIED THAT I WILL EAT YOU?!

Luna: Yes! I'm terrified, but you are not who you say you are!

Luna was still approaching.

Sand Dragon: HAHAHA!! THEN WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, LITTLE MOON ANGEL!?

Luna: You are…the sword Faf-neer!!

Suddenly, the Sand Dragon disintegrated to a pile of sand. Leaving a sword floating in the air.

Faf-neer: You have passed the test Luna. I shall grant you the power of Earth.

Luna's whole body glowed in an earthy-brown light. (End of Part 2)


	11. Returning a Favor Part 3

I only own my OCs

I only own my OCs.

Returning a Favor Part 3

Faf-neer: So, Kai. You finally found me. But, if it were not for this young lady, you probably would have been eaten.

Kai: I am tired of being left in the dark, Faf-neer! Tell me! Who is this enemy that plans to destroy the universe!?

Luna and Ben were shocked at what they had just heard.

Faf-neer: Even if you were to know. In your current state, you would be _no_ match for this enemy.

Kai: 'In _my_ current state.' Listen to me!! Just _who_ do think you are!? If it wasn't for this enemy, my parents would still be alive!!

Kai clenched his fists. Then, a tear fell from his eye. Then he kneeled down and cried. Luna walked over to him.

Luna: (singing)

Kai: (sobbing)

"A touching show."

A dragon with six arms and red-eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ben: Sly-pan!!

Luna stopped singing and took out her spear. Then walked over to Ben.

Luna: I need some of your power to defeat him.

Ben: Hmm…okay!

Ben and Luna grasped each other's hands. Then an aura of light circled around them. When the light faded, Luna walked over to Sly-pan.

Sly-pan: You _must_ be joking! Only Ben can destroy _me!_

Luna: You are right. That is why had him give me some of that power.

Sly-pan: Do you honestly think that will work!? Foolish child!!

Then, a battle began! Luna dodged a thrust from all six of his weapons! Then countered with an attack of her own.

Luna: Spear Strike!!

And a spear came flying out of nowhere! It missed him, however. But, it was only a diversion! When Sly-pan dropped his guard, Luna appeared over his head and struck the red crystal on top of his head!

Sly-pan: (roaring in pain)

Then struck his crystal one-last-time! And then Sly-pan's body was weakened enough for Ben to finish the job.

Ben: This one's for everyone you killed! Especially _my_ parents!!

And with that, Sly-pan was history. Then, out of nowhere, two dragtions appeared from a different dimension. It was Julia and Fee! They were safe and sound in the arms of Ben.

(End of 3- part Chapter)

Julia, Fee and Sly-pan belong to The Bowser Monster. So, if you want to use them you _must_ ask him. The next chapter will probably be the last one for this story.


	12. Farewell

This will be the last chapter for The Last Dragonian: Allies and Enemies

This will be the last chapter for The Last Dragonian: Allies and Enemies. But the adventure doesn't end here! The Last Dragonian: Elements will be next. I only own my OCs.

Farewell

Ben: Thank you, friend. Thanks to you, we were reunited, once more.

Kai: I can't take _all _the credit. It was Luna who should get the credit, not me. I was still crying after the fight. She's smart, beautiful, and…well…skilled at _everything_ that she does. (whispering in Ben's ear) Except, cooking.

Luna: What was that, Kai?!

Kai: Err…umm…I mean…No, not the frying pan!! (bonk)

Ben: Never insult Luna's cooking.

"Now he tells me…" said Kai as he rubs his head with an ice pack.

**Meanwhile, on top of the ruins…**

Wi-vern: Celebrate while you can, little brother. Because we _will_ kill you next time we meet.

Sephiroth: Should we leave, master Wi-vern?

Wi-vern: Yes. Let's go. We still have time before they find the other elemental blades.

**Two days later…**

Kai, Luna and Faf-neer were having a conversation before saying good-bye to Ben and his family.

Faf-neer: Kai. You need to find my brothers and sisters before you can fight the enemy who is trying to destroy the universe.

Kai: Okay. So, where are they?

Faf-neer: My brother Quetzalcoatl-who is the spear of thunder-lays in the mountains of a planet full of what the people call Pokemon. We should find him first. He will know about my sister Shiva-who is the staff of ice-and where she is.

Kai: Very well. Luna. Do you know where this planet's location is at?

Luna: Sorry…

Kai: It's alright. We'll just have to ask around the town where we first met. Besides, I still need to learn how to control my hidden powers.

When they finished their conversation, Kai-with Faf-neer sheathed on his back-and Luna said their good-byes to Ben, Julia and Fee and went on another adventure. (End of Story)

I hope you enjoyed this story. The next one will be in the same place as this one. Until then, bye.


End file.
